Llama in the Living Room
by zamashi2
Summary: The author answers a series of short prompts.
1. Kofuku, Smuggler

The rules:

Curious people send me a word from a randomly generated list and a character. I respond with a short fic between 100 and 500 words.

* * *

 **Kofuku + Smuggler**

There was a llama in the living room.

The creature sat in front of Kofuku, head raised high and regal, its legs perfectly still, stretched out so that its foot rested in Kofuku's hand. Between the two of them were at least a dozen bottles of sparkle nail polish. Were Daikoku not stunned by the presence of the llama, the polka-dots and flowers painted on its long llama toenails would have been a point of interest.

As it was, he stood frozen in the doorframe, his shadow slowing stretching across the room. "Kofuku. Where did the llama come from?"

Suddenly, odd news stories Daikoku had read and forgotten popped up in his head. Not long ago, a llama had been running loose in the imperial gardens, and a week later, another llama appeared out of nowhere on a shinkansen platform in Osaka. Its ear tag brought it back its owner all the way in Sapporo. People were perplexed at how it had traveled so far unnoticed. Now, Daikoku suspected he'd found a smuggler.

"I found him on the side of the road. Isn't he adorable?!" said Kofuku, curls bouncing. "All done with the left foot, handsome boy! Do you wanna strawberry?"

The llama made a llama sound. Kofuku grabbed a strawberry from a bowl beside her and popped it in the llama's mouth.


	2. Hiyori, Falling

**Hiyori + Falling**

When Hiyori went digging in her brother's closet for art supplies, the idea of _falling_ hadn't so much as crossed her mind. She put Yato's little shrine together as a feel-better present, silly at best, no grand gesture intended. The wood assembling the walls was a step above cardboard. It snapped when she bent it and gave her a splinter. The paints were old and half dry, and the box cutter she used to scratch 「夜ト」into the miniature plaque came from the dollar store. If she knew he'd cling to her midnight art project with his very life, maybe she would have done a better job. Or more likely, she wouldn't have given it to him at all.

Then in the moment it took to take a single breath, she was falling. _Falling._ The thought wouldn't let her go. Like the Earth had been snatched out from beneath her feet, Hiyori was weightless in freefall listening to him laugh. Her chest filled with fuzz when she caught his scent. It was uniquely terrifying to lose control of one's own heart.

Gravity pulled, 9.8 meters per second, and the wind whipped by so sharp against her skin that Hiyori couldn't open eyes further than slits. Through slits, she made out the bottom of the cliff rushing her way. She was _falling, falling,_ and with nothing to stop her, if he wasn't there to catch her, there would be nothing left of her when she hit the ground.


	3. Yukine, Flame

**Yukine + Flame**

Daikoku closed the shop early in the afternoon; Yukine helped pack up the outside furniture. Typhoon 3 came in ten minutes short of midnight with torrential rain, a wind that rattled the house, and a clap of thunder that killed the lights.

Yukine had been awake for a while, busy with homework courtesy of Hiyori, at least partially. He'd been watching the rain between geometry problems, slapping the window in sheets. The water on the glass was as far as he could see. Anything and everything else was black.

He'd never fess up to it, but Yukine had never liked the night. Where a normal person saw inanimate shadows, Yukine felt them move. Shadows crawled along their perimeters, tiny insect legs reaching out, inching along the ground. Rational thought did nothing for his nerves. He'd be drawn in staring at the shadows, something in his gut certain something else was there. Something hungry.

The moment the lights went, it was as if the void came up to swallow him. Yukine dropped his pencil, and in the moment it took to fall, he brought his fingers sharp across the air in front of him. His borderline shot across the room to the adjacent wall, a blue light to counter the dark. The rain washed up against the window.

Yukine breathed. He could see. From the center of the room, Yukine detected a sound akin to a pig. How was Yato sleeping through all this? Pouring rain, power outage, and the only response from Yato was a snore. Guess Daikoku put him to work with the storm shutters in the afternoon, but still.

He pressed his lips together. Should he wake up Yato? He'd probably just say go to bed, wait for the lights to come back on.

 _I'm not some little kid_ , Yukine told himself. _I'm too old to be imagining monsters and ghosts._

Another voice followed the first. _Yeah, now you know they're real._

The hairs stiffened on the back of his neck, a tickle akin to a crawling bug. Okay, he'd had enough. There were flashlights in the kitchen. Another borderline, carefully drawn to not actually cut anything, lit Yukine's path down the stairs and through the hall, he picked up a flashlight from under the kitchen sink and made his way back upstairs, only managing to stub his toe once during the excursion.

When he pushed open the attic door, Yukine found the room filled with light. A dozen candles had appeared out of nowhere, a couple on his makeshift desk, one by the window, more tucked in the corners so that the tiny flames distributed a warm yellow light evenly across the room.


	4. Yato, Ash, Open Prompt

**Yato + Ash**

"Oh no! Ash- I mean, Yato, look! A wild Ayakashi has appeared! How are we supposed to cross the bridge?" said Hiyori.

Yato pulled his cap on tight. "I bet this is Team Trash's doing! They're trying to stop us from getting to the Pokémon tournament. If I'm gonna be the best Pokémon trainer there ever was, I have no choice but to fight. This Pokémon is gonna be tough. Stand back, Hiyori."

Hiyori nodded and hid behind a tree.

"AYA! AYAKASHI!" Shrieked the Pokémon, stomping until the bridge shook.

Yato reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. "Yukine, I chose you!"

The Pokéball opened and out popped a tiny adorable yellow ball of puff. It floated in front of Yato. "Yuki yuki," the puffball said in an unamused drawl. "Yukine."

"Yukine, attack the Ayakashi!"

Yukine did nothing.

"Did you hear me?! Attack!"

The puffball looked at the Ayakashi and rolled its eyes. "Yuki-no."

"AYAKASHI!" Stomp stomp, the bridge trembled. It was coming.

"Yukine! Use borderline or we're gonna die! Hurry!"

Yukine glowed and then a bright light shot across the bridge and cut the Ayakashi in half.

"Finally, you little brat!" Yato snapped. "These Pokémon are so hard to handle."

Hiyori emerged from hiding and patted Yukine on the head. "You did a good job."

The puffball bobbed up and down smiling. "Yuki yuki! Yukine!"

* * *

 **Do YOU want to prompt me? Comment below with a character and one of the following randomly generated words:**

ice cream

retreat

intermediate

fastidious

axiomatic

theme

ideal

donor

exposure

facility

jewel

rider

offender

direction

missile


End file.
